I'm growing up?
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Hotaru is growing up, how will Haruka and Michiru deal with it?


AN: We know how Hotaru's age always jumps back and forth.

Haruka put the coffee pot on as Michiru was setting out breakfast for the day, pancakes and sausages. Michiru placed the syrup in the middle of the table and opened the window for fresh air, it was a beautiful summer day.

Hotaru had just got off school for summer vacation and was so happy because Chibi-usa was coming back from the future for a bit, she had been talking about it for months. Michiru walked up to Hotaru's room and knocked the white door.

"Hotaru, it's time to wake up," Michiru said as she opened the door. She noticed the black hair girl moving and her face looked red. "Hotaru, are you okay?" Michiru ran in and touched Hotaru's forehead. Michiru saw Haruka run in the room.

"What happened?" Haruka asked Michiru and they looked at the 11 year old.

"She has a fever and was in an odd position," Michiru explained sounding scared as Haruka put her arms around Michiru.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said in a small voice. "I have a fever, right?"

"Yes sweetie, Haruka will go get you some medicine," Michiru said looking at Haruka. "Right Haruka?" A sweat drop went down the back of Haruka's head and she went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I feel like I'm dying," Hotaru said looking at Michiru who held the little girl's hand.

"You'll be better soon," Michiru told her. "All you need is some rest."

Haruka arrived with the medicine, it was a child's Advil and she returned with water. Hotaru took it as quick as possible. She then fell back to sleep right away and Michiru and Haruka left the room.

***LATER****

Michiru and Haruka were watching tv and Hotaru came down the stairs crying.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Both the girls ran up to the younger girl who was crying.

"I'm bleeding, and I don't know how to stop it," Hotaru said as she wiped her eyes.

Michiru smirked and Hotaru looked up. "Hotaru, I'm not a doctor but I know what it is."

"What is it Michiru-mama?" The young girl asked looking nervous.

"It's called a period," Michiru said as Hotaru stopped crying.

"A period, what happens?" Hotaru asked as Michiru smirked.

"Haruka, would you like to explain why I make us some milkshakes so we can sit down and talk?" Michiru asked and before Haruka could answer, Michiru walked away.

"Come to the bathroom with me Hotaru," Haruka took Hotaru's hand and led her to the bathroom and opened the lower cupboard. She took out pads and tampons.

"What are those, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked nervously. Haruka began to explain, it only took several minutes and Hotaru understood easily. "So I can pick either one I want?"

"Yes, I'll leave you in here," Haruka said to Hotaru. "You can pick which one you'd like and Michiru and I will be waiting downstairs. There are instructions on the back for each of them." Hotaru nodded and Haruka walked down the stairs.

****Downstairs***

"Our little Hotaru is not little anymore," Michiru said as she saw Haruka enter the kitchen and take a drink.

"I guess not," Haruka said with a sigh, "Time goes by quick."

Hotaru then came down the stairs dressed in a purple top and black jeans. Michiru handed her the drink she prepared while Haruka sat down then Michiru did the same.

"You must have a lot of questions," Michiru said to the young girl who blushed an only nodded, not responding.

"Is this a normal thing for girls?" Was the girl's first questions.

"Of course it is, it means you're a woman now Hotaru," Michiru explained with a smile, "It means you are growing up."

"How often does it happen?" Hotaru asked as Michiru sighed then, Haruka kept quiet.

"Every month, for some girls it can last long other girls it is short," Haruka said, jumping in. "Setsuna, Michiru, and I have been through what you are going through now. We won't tell her anybody and we can help you Hotaru?"

"Really?" Hotaru asked as both of the older women smiled and looked over.

"Of course, that's what family is for," Haruka said to Hotaru and both girls gave Hotaru a hug.


End file.
